Lollipop
by sukarettimay
Summary: That damn lollipop was evil, Sharrkan knew, but Yamuraiha was the one who knew just how to rub him the right way. [SharrYamu]


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Magi in any way, shape, or form._**

* * *

><p>Lollipops were the new bane of his existence, Sharrkan decided in that very moment. Yes, it was indeed odd, and yes, it did seem a bit silly to even admit it to himself, but aside from all the absurdity of his declaration, he was certain that it was <em>absolutely<em> the definition of evil.

But then again, he supposed it wasn't the sweet blue candy he despised. It was the damn woman who was licking the lollipop that made him categorize them as something he detested.

That damn woman was evil, he decided the moment after, with a quick nod of confirmation. Really now, who decides to lick their lollipops like that? That _she-demon,_ that's who.

He was seated just a ways away from the woman- specifically named Yamuraiha, the devil in the disguise of a blue-haired woman with voluptuous curves _(not that he payed any real attention to that detail, oh no, most definitely not) _and a knack for water magic. A bowl of lollipops was placed ever so conveniently on the glass table between their two chairs; they were most likely left over from the party the night before.

Not everyone could see the sheer wickedness hidden well beneath the innocence of her smile. Unfortunately for him, he quickly realized that he was one of the few, maybe even the only human being that could sense the darkness buried deep within her. He saw it, much to his utter dismay, on a regular basis.

To make things worse, not only could he see the evil that was Yamuraiha, he was stuck in a situation that was possibly to most fear-stricken, nerve-racking situation known the entire male species with her. _Her._

_Her of all the damned females in Sindria._ It just _had _to be _her._

What the hell did he do to deserve this punishment? Whatever, obviously, Solomon wasn't going to show him any mercy, that was for sure.

It was extremely iniquitous, he thought. He was minding his own business, when that woman plucked out her weapon from the bowl: a blueberry-flavored lollipop.

That was only the beginning, much to his utter horror.

After successfully freeing the sweet treat from its paper cage, she poked out her tongue- her second weapon, probably even more dangerous than the first- and began the torture.

The lollipop-licking.

Oh sure, laugh all you want, but that gesture was _pure evil, _he thought bitterly, as the imaginary laughter of his comrades filled his brain. Oh that was just fucking great, he was hearing things now.

He was officially insane.

His gaze was locked onto the sweet, sweet lollipop, as he watched her tongue dance around its outer layers. The appendage was awfully gentle, he could tell, even at a distance. Only tiny flicks of her tongue made their way to the hard candy.

Her tongue broke away from the sweet treat, and made itself comfy in her mouth. That gave himself a rest.

But much to his horror, that rest was infinitesimal. Smaller than infinitesimal.

He watched as she once again, her tongue slid out of her mouth past her lips and cue the small licks.

He narrowed his eyes.

She was having a jolly fucking good time, wasn't she? Oh yes, he could just see the tiny, microscopic glints of mirth well hidden under the oblivious layers in her eyes.

She pulled the lollipop away from her lips, her tongue swiping across her lips, which Sharrkan could _swear _was moving about as slow as eroding rocks, before going back to savor the sugary sweet taste in her mouth.

He almost let a sigh of relief escape.

He thought it was over.

He thought _wrong._

Her lips parted once more, and again she stuck out her tongue.

He thought he was ready for it this time.

He thought it would only be small licks, no problem, right?

But he once again- oh so damn unfortunately- thought _wrong_.

That tongue- that damn tongue of hers practically dragged across the smoothened surface of the lollipop slowly. _As slow as a drunkard who was trying to get from point A to point B, only with rocks tied to him. _Its tastebuds were beginning to stain a light blue, and he could just see the remnants of her licks.

He clenched the arms of his chair tightly, and he was almost sure that if he gripped them any tighter, the fabric would tear open and the stuffing would pour out. But nonetheless he continued squeezing.

Screw the destruction of a chair, his male libido was on the verge of overdrive.

He couldn't tear his gaze away, as the tongue skillfully- almost like it was an art- licked away at the lollipop. The tongue rolled. _It fucking rolled. _Oh dear Solomon, he could already feel himself drown in a pool of his own sweat. His cheeks were on fire, reddened by the action, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Damn his lustful grown male instincts.

Sharrkan breathed in a sharp intake, fortunately bypassing the notice of the woman, as she opened her mouth wider. Chills were sent down his spine as she let out a sigh.

It was so alluring that it was scary.

Almost too soon though, the pink tongue retracted, retreating back into the cave that was Yamuraiha's mouth. He tried not to look too disappointed as she turned the page of her book, oblivious to his ever growing desire.

A small wave of delight washed over him as she brought the lollipop to her lips, after a moment. Silently, he cursed himself for _actually enjoying _the unintentional (was it even intentional; he couldn't tell) seduction coming from _the same girl who stole his snake when they were younger._

A thought dawned upon him, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

He was lusting after a woman licking a lollipop.

_A fucking lollipop._

Sharrkan was a man made for the pleasure of the ladies, yes, with the female human species fawning over him. Sure, he had his fair share of leading women, but never had the woman ever left him begging on his knees, pleading for more.

He attempted to restrain his groan, as she sucked on the lollipop, her cheeks sunken in as she tried to consume all the sugary flavor she could. He succeeded in the most part, but accidentally let a small sound slip, resulting in a small noise between a squeak and a growl.

Yamuraiha glanced up at him, and he froze, suddenly self aware of his actions. Being caught in the act of staring at a woman with a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth by said women was not exactly his best moment.

Luckily, _oh so luckily,_ for him, the woman turned back to her book.

She pulled it out with a small "pop!", running her tongue across her lips a little, pausing, before returning to her previous licking. The tongue-roll.

How the hell could she make licking a lollipop _so sexy?_

He shifted uncomfortably, attempting to ease his erratically beating heart. He could just see her pink tongue curl up around the sweet, flicking it upwards, the sweet taste clinging to it. It was so moist, _so tempting_, he was sweating, wasn't he? And her eyes, they were half lidded with a hazy look in them, and was she… was she glowing? Oh_ fuck _she was glowing, her milky white skin was practically illuminating, how is that humanly possible and-

_Fuck this._

He pushed himself off the chair into a standing position, a new mission ahead of him.

Yamuraiha glanced up from her seat, hearing movement from the occupant of the other chair, and did a double take. Was it just her or did Sharrkan seem a little… out of it, maybe? No, no, that wasn't the right word. He seemed... almost like he was in a trance, as he swaggered towards her.

Her mouth overtook the lollipop, and she swirled it around with her tongue as he walked closer, an eyebrow raised in curiousity.

He stopped in front of her, and she had to look up as he loomed over her.

"What do you want, Sharr-!" She was abruptly cut off as he belligerently tugged her lollipop out of mouth, tossing it a ways from her onto the glass table so that she wouldn't be able to reach it. Fuming, she glared harshly at him, ready to bash heads at any given second. "I was eating that, you shithead-!"

His free thumb and index finger took hold of her chin forcefully, and tilted upwards. The small cry of "what the hell?!" went ignored, as he forced her to look into his eyes.

And look into his eyes she did.

She held back a gasp. Never in her life had she seen so much desire, _so much want, so much need_ in someone's eyes. _His eyes._

Before she had any time to register what was happening, the inevitable happened.

With a predatorial glint in his eyes, he surged forward immediately and captured her lips with his own, pinning both her hands above her head with one hand; the other held her close. Her lips were much too sweet, courtesy of the lollipop, and he wanted more. Sharrkan gently eased the pressure before withdrawing for a quick intake of air. The sight before him almost undid him right there and then- swollen, pouty lips, glazed eyes and flushed cheeks adorned her face.

Oh he died and was already in heaven, he was damn sure if it.

Sharrkan slowly and carefully, as if he was handling a glass vase, captured her lips once more, sucking on her bottom lips with such gentleness, words she'd never think to associate with the likes of him. A light swipe of his tongue across elicited a delicious shudder through her, prompting her to close her eyes and just feel him.

She didn't know what the fuck was happening, but as if she would complain; it was practically nirvana.

Sharrkan's tongue ran across her lips once more, urging her to part them. She acquiesced without hesitation, heat pooling within her belly. She lifted her tongue, meeting him halfway and began to dance with him.

He could feel the same roll of the tongue she did while licking a lollipop, and he had to suppress a moan of pleasure.

His grip on her hands slackened, instead, sliding down her silhouette almost reverently, his hands memorizing each one of her curves. She brought both hands up, wrapping her arms around his head, drawing him closer. Never once did they break apart, for they slowly but surely delved deeper into a state of lust.

Their bodies were feverish as they held each other close, the dance becoming a full-out battle for dominance. Their tongues melded together, and Sharrkan was almost sure that the temperature rose.

Soon, he won the war, her tongue surrendering as she allowed for him to take control. His tongue slipped into her mouth, running over the little details as she succumbed. He was tentative; exploring the details of her cavern with the curiosity of a child.

Ever so slowly, Sharrkan released her, tilting his chin down, panting. Yamuraiha brought her gaze up to him, a somewhat bewildered, yet content gleam in her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Neither said a word for a moment, green eyes piercing into the bright blue.

"What…?" Yamuraiha eventually managed to gasp out.

He ran a thumb across her cheek, a small sense of satisfaction in his eyes as he felt the slight shiver from her. One side of her lips quirking upwards, he murmured, "You're _really good _at turning me on, you know that?"

She only looked up at him with wonder.

With a final stroke of his thumb, he pulled away. Yamuraiha had to suppress a small chill that flowed through her as his warmth abandoned her. She tilted her head up, watching silently as Sharrkan plucked another lollipop from the bowl, blue, just as the last. Unwrapping it, he crumbled the paper wrapper in his fist.

He would show her. He would make her sweat, he would make her shift, he would make her heart beat fast, _he would make her want him._

He held it up to his lips. Parting them, he allowed for his tongue to slide out, and he slowly licked it, mimicking the way he'd seen her do it earlier. His tongue wrapped around the lollipop, reminding him almost of the way the snakes encircled his people. All of the little details he'd seen on her face as she licked her own candy reflected onto his own features, and he made sure it showed.

She looked flustered, he noticed with a smirk, eyes shifting as she refused to make eye contact with him. _Revenge._ He thought.

Letting his tongue retreat back into his mouth, he pushed the lollipop towards Yamuraiha's own lips.

A bewildered eyebrow rose, and she bit her lip. "What are you-"

And he shoved it into her mouth abruptly, the sweet sensation of the candy suddenly overtaking her senses. Her eyes snapped towards his, confused.

He only smirked.

"If only that lollipop tasted as good as you."

* * *

><p>an: I like lollipops. I love SharrYamu. When my likes and my loves collide, A FANFICTION IS BORN. Haha, I have to give my thanks to **sachiko haruki **for helping me write this. SHE BASICALLY WROTE THE KISS SCENE AND I EDITED IT TO FIT MY STYLE. Let me tell you right there, she is the best plot bunny EVER. *hearts to her* ANYWAYS. Hope y'all enjoyed this little story about my favorite pairing in Magi, which is currently fighting my OTP for the top spot of my shipping list. LOL, that made like no sense whatsoever.

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS._**

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan


End file.
